


The Trust List

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Isaac Lahey/Nolan, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Liam makes a list of the people he trusts the most, chaos ensues. Who made the list and who didn't is a surprise, but what's most surprising is who Liam put as his number one.





	The Trust List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> So this is a late birthday gift to the amazing Manon. I hope you like it ♥  
> I'm also gifting this to Adri because it's because of her and her trust list that this fic even exists. (I still deserve to be at the top by the way (; )

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo looks up from the book he’s reading when he hears the sound of raised voices downstairs. It’s not the excited shouting from before or even the fake anger that often happens when the pack plays videos games. This is something different. Mostly because it’s coming from Mason and Mason barely raises his voice.

Theo closes the book and slips off his bed and makes his way to the door. He can hear the shouting still happening as he makes his way downstairs, and while he can make out the words that doesn’t make things any clearer.

“I can’t believe you would betray me like this!” Mason is shouting when Theo finally steps foot into the room. He has a finger pointed at Liam, “This is… this is worse than that time you picked Martin over me for dodgeball!”

“Martin was actually good at dodgeball!” Liam shouts back.

“But I’m your best friend!” Mason shouts. “As your best friend you should have picked me! Not left me to be picked last because no one else wanted me on their team!”

Liam crosses his arms across his chest, “Yeah well… If you were good at dodgeball and I sucked would you have picked me first?”

“Yes!” Mason says, and his heart doesn’t skip, “Yes I would have. Because that’s what best friends do.”

“We were in the 5th grade Mason,” Liam sighs, “We were kids. I was stupid. I don’t know what you expect me to say. It’s not like I can go back and change it.”

“Maybe not,” Mason says, then holds up a slightly crumpled sheet of paper, “But this? This is different. This is 10 times worse than that. It’s the ultimate betrayal.”

Theo is feeling more confused than ever. What on Earth could be on that paper that has Mason so upset. As if sensing his thoughts Mason moves his head, narrowing his eyes when he spots Theo. “Oh so he makes his appearance.”

“I heard raised voices and had to see what the commotion was,” Theo says, stepping up next to Liam, “is everything okay?”

“No it’s not okay!” Mason shouts at the same time Liam says, “Of course it is.”

“Wanna try that again?” Theo asks.

Liam sighs, “It’s fine. Just go back upstairs.”

Theo clearly isn’t going to get anything out of them so he turns to the others. Their faces are a variation of confusion and amusement.

“Anyone else want to try and explain?” Theo asks, “since these two are too busy griping at each other to do it.”

“You stole my best friend!” Mason says, his words cracking as they leave his mouth.

“Excuse me?” Theo asks, looking from Mason to Liam, “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Liam made a list,” Derek says, sounding more bored than anything else.

“A list?”

“Of the people he trusts the most,” Jenna says, rolling her eyes as she looks over at her son. “Which he should have known wouldn’t go over well.”

“Oh,” Theo says, still not understanding why this would cause Mason to be upset and think Theo was trying to steal Liam. Unless…

“Guess who wasn’t even on it,” Mason hisses, shoving the list into Theo’s chest, “While your lying manipulative ass is right at the top.”

“At the top?” Theo says, frowning down at the crumpled piece of paper he’s suddenly afraid to flip over. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Liam says, attempting to take the paper from Theo but Theo holds it away. “Theo come on.”

“Where am I on the the list?” Isaac asks, walking into the room with a tub of ice cream in his hands.

“Uhh…” Liam looks from the others in the room back to Isaac, “You’re actually not even a fucking honorable mention asshole. Because of that time you were supposed to be my backup for the gnome extermination but then got too busy chatting up Nolan to notice the gnomes kidnapping me.”

“It was worth it. It got me a boyfriend,” Isaac shrugs, taking a bite of his ice cream and walking back towards the kitchen. He returns a moment later without the ice cream but with Nolan at his side, “Well we have a date so we’ll leave you to whatever this weirdness is.”

“Wait,” Nolan says, making Isaac stop before they reach the door, “Did I make it?”

“You’re an honorable mention,” Liam says with a shrug, “You might partially be responsible for my kidnapping but not as much as Isaac.”

“Okay.” Nolan smiles, waving with one hand while Isaac takes the other and leads him towards the door.

Liam shakes his head as Nolan and Isaac leave, closing the door behind them. He turns back to Theo with a frown, his eyes drifting down to the list in his hands. “Theo…”

“Who is on the list Liam?” Theo asks, knowing that all he has to do is read it to find out but wanting to hear it from Liam himself.

“Malia, Derek, Corey, and Jenna,” Scott says, looking a little put out. “Mason and I are conveniently missing.”

“You’re not missing,” Liam says, “Mason is number 6 and you’re number 8. You’re just not in the top 5.”

“Which as your best friend I should be,” Mason says.

“Your favorites aren’t always trustworthy,” Liam says, quickly going on when Mason narrows his eyes again, “but you totally are Mase. You’d be number 5 but well, I needed my Mom to be on there.”

Mason doesn’t look convinced. He crosses his arms across his chest as he stares Liam down, “And the others?”

“Look this whole thing is stupid,” Liam sighs, “it’s just a list on a piece of paper.”

“But it clearly means something sweetheart,” Jenna says.

“Look we get it,” Scott says, “you’re in love with him. That doesn’t explain the rest of the list.”

Theo watches in amazement as Liam’s face heats up. His eyes meet Theo’s before he quickly looks away, turning his face towards Scott. “Well Malia just always tells the truth, no matter what, so of course I trust her.”

Theo’s mind is busy trying to figure out the _him_ Scott could be referring to. It has to be someone on the list. Corey? No Corey’s with Mason and Liam would never do that. Derek? No that doesn’t make sense either. Derek is with Stiles and that would be too weird since they have the whole older brother/younger brother thing going on. But then who?

_While your lying, manipulative ass is right at the top,_ Mason’s words repeat in Theo’s head, making his heart speed up. It couldn’t be.

Theo flips the paper over with shaking hands and his eyes widen when he sees his name right there at number 1. With Malia, Derek, Corey, and Jenna right after him as Scott had said. “Is this a joke?” Theo asks, his voice cracking. Despite Scott’s words he still has his doubts. “Why am I number one?”

“Because I trust you,” Liam says, “I’m not necessarily blind to any wrongs you’ve done Theo but I can look past them because you’ve changed. You are who you are, and who you are is amazing.”

Theo looks up at Liam with wide, hopeful eyes, “You trust me?”

Liam gives him a small smile, stepping closer to Theo, taking the list and throwing it aside. “I do. And you don’t need some list to know that.”

“And what Scott said,” Theo says, “about the reason why. Is that true?”

Liam’s eyes move across Theo’s face, searching for something. He must find it because he takes a deep breath, nodding his head, “Yeah. It’s true. I’m in love with you.”

Theo listens to the way Liam’s heart remains steady but it still doesn’t seem real. He steps closer to Liam, placing a hand over Liam’s heart while the other cups his cheek. “Say it again. Please.”

“I love you Theo,” Liam says, leaning into the touch. “I mean it. I do. And I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I love you. I love you. I trust you. I…”

Theo leans in, kissing Liam hard. Liam makes a startled sound and then his hand is coming up, carding through Theo’s hair. He changes the angle, slowing the kiss down to something softer but no less passionate.

“Well that worked out better than expected,” Theo hears Mason whisper.

“I knew you weren’t really that upset,” Corey whispers back.

“Of course not,” Mason says, “Liam’s my bro. I know he trusts me. I just wanted them to get their heads out of their asses and figured a little nudge might help.”

Liam pulls back with a sigh, resting his head in the crook of Theo’s neck as he glares over at his best friend, “Seriously?”

“Well someone had to do something,” Mason says, “since you two clearly weren’t capable of handling this yourselves.”

Theo tunes out their bickering, instead focusing on the way Liam’s heart is beating steadily next to his own and the way Liam smells of happiness and contentment. He’s sure he’s mirroring Liam in that. The sound of bantering is almost a comfort now. It’s familiar.

Theo looks down when he feels eyes on him to see Liam staring up at him, a fond smile on his face which Theo can’t help but return. Theo leans down and kisses him softly, “I love you too, by the way. In case you didn’t get that.”

“I know,” Liam says, “I always did. But it’s nice to hear you say it.”

“I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it,” Theo says, repeating Liam’s words from earlier back at him, “and more.”

Liam smiles, turning back to Mason when he starts talking about food. Theo brushes his hand through Liam’s hair, watching as the light strands fall through his fingers. In spite of everything that’s happened Liam trusts him, he _loves_ him. He’s giving him a chance at a life that Theo never even let himself dream about. Theo couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
